terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Poohggaus
A planet in the Luaggaus System =History= Seeding The Om gradually began launching Bacteria spores from Piom II and Piom III, in an attempt to seed the far off planet. This action was repeated for many years, in the hopes that at least some lifeforms would make it to the twin of Jiaggaus. This would succeed, and Bacteria would gain a foothold on Poohggaus. Colonization Eventually the Om decided to send a probe to Poohggaus from Alferno, to see if life had indeed settled on this world. If not, the Om would directly intoduce life to the large planet. Preparations were made to begin the first Launch to an entirely different planet. The Om landed after a bit, near an ice field and a volcano. This colony consisted originally of three hundred Om, and was used to spread Rotifers and Algae across the region. The Om then had diggers build a hive and sent Swah on a Skiff to harvest ore to be melted in the volcano for making more bases and skiffs. The Grench had also been building a large, dome shaped colony that was launched to Poohggaus. It featured an Abbus chamber so that the tribes on Poohggaus could make tools. Soon the Grench and Om spread as did life.More colonies were built as well as a vast,undeground Pressure tube system linking Grench citadels.Soon the first non-sapeint predator was introduced to Poohggaus and lakes began to Form.Soon the first Algeram colonists built a village and the First Catfish were intoduced,Slowly Poohggaus was becoming a paradise for it's inhabitants. Eventually more and More of the Jiaggaus Flora and Fauna was introduced,turning the once barren wasteland into an Oasis,matched only by Jiaggaus in it's beauty.However Poohggaus still contains some relics of it's past in the harsh plains and dusty wastelands where nothing but stiltgrass can grow. =Features= Location Poohggaus is located alongside Jiaggaus in the Luaggaus System. It is the only other planet inside the Goldilocks zone and is the only other easily inhabited world in it's system. Poohggaus has two small moons that orbit slightly eratically. These natural satellites are pretty similar to the barren moons that orbit Jiaggaus. Geography Poohgguas is a dusty, barren world. However it does have and atmosphere that is very weak. Along the surface run millions of deep canals and lakes that are long since dry,Many of these lakes and canals have began to fill once again thanks to the colonisation efforts of the Jiaggaus alliance. At the poles of the world and in the deepest of the canals are vast reservoirs of ice. Poohggaus was once a world similar to Jiaggaus but as it's atmosphere was torn away by a solar flare, and the lakes dried up or froze into ice.The Landscape is peppered with mountains and volcanoes much higher than on Jiaggaus. Slowly the volcanos have been rebuilding the atmosphere, though the process has taken millions of years.This Process was hastened by the Arrival of Life to this dusty world and now Rivers and lakes can be seen across the World of Poohggaus as well as the Green of some Trees and plant life. Life Poohggaus never had any native life, as it was not one of the seeded worlds. However, its location in space and its near habitable conditions will make it easy for the Jiaggaus Alliance to colonize it. It already has a carbon dioxide and nitrogen atmosphere, which will enable plants to survive on its surface. Complex plants will however have a hard time due to the lack of minerals and moisture in the soil.Since the first Colonists Complex plants have gained a foothold and have Spread,They have been joined by animals such as the Muspus,Chretin and feliscis. The Om and Grench launched many plants and creatures to Poohggaus, including Bacteria , Algae , Pyralgae, and Rotifers . Category:Planets Category:Desert Category:Jiaggaus Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Neo-Terra